


[077 Bug] A Hive / A Mind

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Drabble, Force Ghost(s), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: During Fallen Empire, the ghost of the Sith Emperor pontificates.





	[077 Bug] A Hive / A Mind

"Insects," Tenebrae intoned, "scuttling around in the dirt. Blind, bloated maggots feasting on the promises of your council. What will happen when they discover how empty those promises are? Will you give them the chance to writhe up and consume you, too?"

Lord Kallig drummed their fingers on the observation deck's railing, a disappointing lack of reaction. 

"Always negative, Vitiate. You'll find our sith very fond of bugs," Horak-mul said.

"Go away, Horak-mul," Darth Andru drawled, "this is a private conversation."

The moment was ruined. Tenebrae had never given so many unappreciated speeches before. This had been a terrible idea.


End file.
